See The Light
by The Tender Grimm Mouse
Summary: So. I was bored and decided to write up Flynn's death from his point of view and thoughts. It's rather sad in my opinion... But the product of boredom. R&R if you want. I hate summaries... K  just to be safe.


Alright, so first thing's first. This is from Flynn's point of view. Flynn or Eugene, whichever… Also, whichever you chose to call him he belongs to Disney. As does Tangled, so all of these character's belong to Disney. This just kind of occurred to me and I was bored and decided to write it. It's been ages since I posted anything here, so here's to perhaps getting back into it. Anyways, enjoy. It's kinda sad…

At first it was the pain. That was the only thing that I could focus on. I'd been hurt before, of course I had. In my line of work it was one of many job related threats. Pain. But I'd never been brought to the floor out of pain. But that steel through my side was something else entirely. The blade itself had been cold, but set off the heat of tearing flesh, followed by the warm flush of blood. I lay on the floor for a moment, shocked at the sheer ruthless (and for lack of a better word) pain. Not agony. Just pain. In a futile attempt at some self preservation I pressed a hand against the wound. Warmth leaked through my fingers, and I grit my teeth again the inevitable. Why? The voice that broke through my shocked state. That voice made me want to live.

She'd been murmuring into the gag at first, I had hardly heard much. I couldn't focus enough to make it out. I could hear the blunt, harsh voice of Mother Gothel, but a sharp "NO!" caught my attention. I rolled to my knees, opening my eyes. There she was, ahead. If only I could see her face. If only I could do more to help then wreath on the ground. "I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you!" She snarled. Well, as much as she could manage for how soft she was. There was a tremor in her voice that broke my heart. But what she said next made it shatter. "But if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No… No Rapunzel." I gasped, pushing upwards from the ground as much I could, trying to crawl forward. Pain shot up the entire right side of my body, forcing me to fall flat again into the dusty floor of the tower without moving any further ahead.

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was." Rapunzel pleaded. I dragged myself forward with my free hand. No. She couldn't. I couldn't let her sacrifice her freedom for me. Not for the likes of me! I was a thief, a lowly thief. She was worth so much more. "I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him." She continued in that horrified little pleading tone, not once looking my way.

I dragged my gaze from Rapunzel to Mother Gothel and willed the old women to decline. But of course, not even when I was so close to death could life go my way. I barely reacted as the old woman hauled me upright, against the nearest pillar. I was chained there, in case of 'any ideas' I might have. Life might have never gone my way, but now I realized it had. Despite all the trouble, all the bad luck in the world…. I'd met her. Rapunzel. It was all worth it. Even now.

I coughed hoarsely, not even able to fight the growing weakness to roll my eyes at the old witch. There had to be something I could do to stop this. If I let her do this, she'd live a slave. I would rather die then let her live that life.

"Eugene!" Her voice cried, forcing me to open my eyes against the growing lack of will that my body had to do anything. I felt her fingers against my head, pushing my bangs away softly. I shifted, trying to pull away from the support of the pole to get closer to her. Her hand grazed mine, as I looked at her face. The large, almost child-like eyes. I missed the sight of them filled with wonder, rather then the fear they now held. Fear. And yet courage too. Courage to give up what she had so recently gained for me.

I coughed again, wincing away from her touch painfully as she angled my hand to see the wound. "I'm so sorry! Everything is going to be okay though."

"No, Rapunzel." I said as forcefully as I could manage… Though it still sounded weak, even to my ears. She grabbed a fist full of hair, moving to push my hand away. I shook my head, lifting my free hand to push her hair down. It felt as silky and warm as always, and though she pushed right back, I weakly shoved her aside again. I had to stop her. But how? The world was already dimming around the edges of my sight, my eyelids were heavy. Thinking grew harder though the pain seemed to be fading, the weakness was taking over. It took far too much energy even to gently push her away.

"I promise, you have to trust me." She argued.

"No." I said firmly, keeping my arm in place between her hair and my injured side.

"Come on, just… breath."

"I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die." The sadness, the fear of losing me in her voice tore at my heart. How I'd never thought anyone could cause any sort of pain that way… What was worse? The pain of Gothel's knife, or the pain of Rapunzel's unintentional heartbreaking.

"But if you do this-" I started, only to be cut off.

"Shh."

"Then you will die." I finished in a hoarse tone, shifting my weight again. My fingers found something hard… Sleek… Sharp. What was it? It didn't matter. I had a plan, an idea. I just had to hope it would work. It had to. I curled my hand around it, despite the stinging that noted that it was cutting my skin. I was a lost cause.

"Hey. It's going to be alright." She said softly. I met her gaze, met those gorgeous eyes once more. I knew what I had to do. It would kill me. But I had to save her… She opened her mouth to sing and I felt a flare of panic in my chest. It was now or never, despite the fact that my arms felt full of lead.

"Repunzel… Wait…" I coughed. She paused her movements, as I reached up, brushing my fingers against her hair. She tilted her head a little as I moved my hand back stealthy as a cat. I grabbed her hair, making sure I had a firm (but gentle enough to be discrete) hold around all of the strands, coiling my weak muscles. I could do this. I pushed forward, my other hand raking the edge of the shard against her hair with all the force I could muster. To my relief her hair fell. All of it, every last magical thread. I thumped heavily back down, my hands hitting the ground despite the glory I felt at succeeding.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped in horror, reaching for the butchered ends of her hair. Mother Gothel howled from behind Rapunzel, but I could hardly call upon the strength to see why she was screaming. It was hard enough to give attention to the one I loved. And even then, I failed. My eyes slipped shut as I slackened my posture. It was over. Rapunzel was of no use to the horrid woman who'd imprisoned her so long. Now it was time to take my leave. I slid, though I hardly cared. I felt the cold, hard wood of the floor in a ridiculously clear manner, despite the fuzziness of the world before my eyes had closed. The pain was gone. Finally.

"No, no, no… Eugene…" Her voice pushed through the growing darkness. I felt her distantly adjusting me, I blearily opened my eyes. She looked different. Yet the same. My eyes shut again, my neck not supporting the angle she'd moved it in. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm right here. Stay with me, Eugene." She gasped, her voice shaking. How many times could she tear my heart up in one night?

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." She mumbled quickly, lifting my hand to her hair. I mumbled softly, trying to get her to stop, to listen. What she was trying was useless, I made sure of that. I gently caressed the hair beneath my fingers. I forced my mind to remember that much. Even if I was on the verge. The sight of her eyes, the sound of her singing, the gentle touch of her hair. They were good last memories.

"Rapunzel…" I breathed. Trying once more to catch her attention.

"What?" She asked, as I looked up, meeting her tear-filled eyes for what I was sure was my final time. I wasn't in denial. This wasn't a storybook, there would be no happy ending for me. But at least I could get closure.

"You were my new dream." I told her.

"You were mine." She replied, her voice hitching up slightly. That was one good statement to go out on. I smiled slightly, letting my eyes shut for the final time.


End file.
